The Pride
by amsterdamn
Summary: Slight!AU Two years out of Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus are living together. Being in love and dealing with werewolf problems. Lots of fluff & some other things (I feel it fits under T but tell me if otherwise) One-shot. WolfStar


Sirius and Remus lived in a small flat nearby the local muggle college that Remus attended. He mainly did it because getting a muggle job was easier than a wizarding job. More or less, being a werewolf really limited you in a lot of things. After having a few muggle jobs here and there, since no wizarding places would hire him, the muggles told him to try for the college because you can get better jobs that way. Plus Remus didn't mind school all that much, he could handle going back for a little while. Now both of them were two years out of Hogwarts and living a simple life together. Sirius wanted to be an auror along with James, but neither of them had really gotten around to it. They were all young adults, doing what they felt like doing. Sirius was really good at conning money out of muggles, which was how the paid for most of their things. Sirius also used credit cards like free money, nearly anyone could get one and it didn't effect him any, he was a wizard not some lame muggle.

Life as a wizard was a tad more carefree than a muggle life. At least that's how Sirius and Remus treated it. At home they nearly wore just a t-shirt and boxers 10 months out of the 12. Sirius had really rubbed off on Remus the past three years, figuratively and literally. While James became a nicer and well rounded man, Remus started becoming a slacker like his boyfriend. Remus still managed to pass with Outstandings in everything, but almost got a lower grade. His self-esteem was also on the down low. Every month he hated himself more and more, the werewolf in him was killing him. Sirius always made sure to keep him in check though. Every time Remus was on the breaking point Sirius was there to bring him up to the surface. It was a hard job but Sirius didn't mind, he loved Remus more than he could possibly express.

Sirius arrived home after being gone for a few hours. Remus was at the desk in the corner studying. Sirius headed off to their small kitchen and started the sink and oven. Remus didn't bother to look or anything, he was too busy taking notes. After a while Sirius came over to Remus' desk and sat down a plate of food next to Remus, which made him jump.

"It's not that scary," Sirius laughed and Remus did as well slightly. The plate wasn't one they owned and on it was strawberries.

"Did you buy this today?" Remus asked him. "What's with your fascination with muggle things?"

"I think it's one of those things were your parents always told you not to do it, so you did it just to spite them," Sirius responded sprawling out on to their small love seat couch. Remus just nodded and looked at the strawberries knowing something was missing. Sirius noticed Remus' confusion and got up quickly. "Sorry, I didn't forget." He went in to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl of melted chocolate for Remus.

While Sirius was setting it down, Remus gave him a kiss on the lips, "You are too nice to me you know."

"I know," Sirius said with a wink and went back to laying down on the couch. He turned on their small 12 inch TV with basic channels.

"Where'd you get the plate?" Remus asked in between a bite.

"Some old widow woman, she was selling her dead husband's things," Sirius explained.

Remus laughed and slightly choked on his food. "That's depressing." Sirius just shrugged.

"I'd hate to be a widow," Sirius demurred.

"Who wouldn't?" Remus gave him a look of puzzlement.

Sirius made eye contact with Remus, "Don't die on me Moony."

"Don't die on me Padfoot," Remus said back. He turned his gaze back at his book, but he knew what Sirius meant. He grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. Instead of reading he started to think about things. Remus knew he acted and sounded more depressed than he really was, even though he was pretty damn depressed. It was all a bother to him, that's why he loved reading and studying. That's all he had to focus on, and in books he could make himself the main character who lived a great, spectacular life. His life had it's good parts, his friends were the nicest people on earth, he actually got to have an education at a wizarding school, and now was living with his boyfriend. It really wasn't that bad, but every time leading up to becoming a werewolf it just killed his spirit. He could be the happiest man on earth, but if the next day was the day before a full moon, he was just a mess. It was so painful every time, he would get cut up so badly. Sirius had learned how to keep him calmer during that time, but Remus was still very hesitant about it all.

Remus had finished his strawberries and licked the rest of the chocolate out of the bowl. He got up to put them in the sink. When he got back in the living room he got on the couch and laid on top of Sirius, burying his face in to the other boy's neck and hair. Sirius couldn't help but smile and put his arms around Remus kissing him on the head. Remus turned his head and laid it on top of Sirius' chest and watched whatever Sirius was watching. It was some stupid game show that Sirius just loved. It was one of his dreams to be on one of these muggle TV shows. Remus somewhat paid attention but his mind started to drift and his eyes closed.

It was a few days later and Remus had just gotten out of the shower. He walked into the bedroom and Sirius was still sleeping. Remus laid down next to him, and started to say his name. "Sirius love, it's time to wake up," Remus said in to Sirius neck.

Sirius just made a small groaning noise and turned to face Remus. "Mmm you smell good."

"Thanks, I just got out of the shower." Sirius moved closer to Remus and slightly grinded up against him. "Come on is nearly one, time to get up."

Sirius didn't listen. He kissed the bottom of Remus' chin, and moved towards his neck. Remus didn't even bother repeating himself, he was fine staying in bed for awhile longer. He kissed the top of Sirius head as it got lower down his body. The nice, clean shirt he just put on was now off and on the floor.

"Right as I got out of the shower too," Remus laughed slightly.

"I'll clean you up don't worry," Sirius spoke softly on to Remus' stomach making him shiver. That small bit turned him on so badly. His back arched as Sirius got closer and closer. Remus put his hand through Sirius hair although he really wanted to kiss him. Sirius had opened up Remus' pants and begun his work. Remus felt hot and was breathing hard. He made sure to keep eye contact with Sirius whenever he looked up. At the end, Sirius did as promised and cleaned up every well. He came back up and they made out a little until Remus spoke, "I can do the same to you, you know?"

"You don't have to," Sirius said back to him. "I don't really need it." By the way Sirius was sitting Remus could tell the he didn't need it. "I probably need to wash these jeans though, and I suppose shower."

Remus laughed, "I could have helped you."

"Don't worry, it was already a hundred percent your doing," Sirius laughed as well, heading off to the bathroom.

Remus laid in bed a bit longer to recover. Sirius was just so damn good. He could feel himself getting hard again and was extremely tempted to join Sirius in the shower. In fact, the temptation was too strong, he needed his star. Remus opened the bathroom door. "Sirius can I join you?"

Sirius almost thought Remus just wanted to take a shower but realized he had just taken one. "Oh Remus," he slightly laughed. "I could go for hours. You know I love giving head." Before Sirius could finish Remus was already naked and about to join him.

After all of their rendezvous together they went out for brunch at diagon alley. They made sure to at least once a week. One time they didn't go to a wizard area for three weeks and felt like they nearly forgot all their magic. They were in a small coffee shop that Remus loved. Sirius was reading the Daily Profit while Remus read a book. "Oi Remus! Check out this article," Sirius excitably said turning the newspaper to the other boy. It was about a man named Damocles who had made a potion called "Wolfsbane." It was said to lessen the symptoms of a werewolf transformation if taken everyday for a week leading up to a full moon. "Does that sound like something you'd like?"

"Well yeah of course!" Anything that could help his werewolf problems he was willing to try. He tried making a bunch of potions like that while he was in Hogwarts, none of which worked. At the bottom was the recipe for the potion and after the boys were eating set off to get the ingredients.

Once home they set up both of their old bewering stations. "I hated potions," Sirius said as he mixed to herbs in a mortar and pestle.

"I didn't mind them," Remus spoke back, but started concentrating on what he was doing. "I don't think I could ever make one up myself," he said mixing things in the cauldron. Tomorrow started the week before the full moon so they had to finish this today. It took them around four hours, but they did it.

"You think it'll work?" Sirius asked.

"Considering you and I haven't made a potion for nearly two years... Maybe. Hopefully," Remus finished. He prayed to anything he could in hopes it would work out for him.

Remus took the first dose of the potion and nearly spit it out. "Merlin, this taste like shit."

"Add some sugar to it," Sirius suggested.

"Smart," Remus complimented him and went to the kitchen. "Although, do you think it might ruin the potion?"

"Oh yeah you're right. It probably will. If it works this time, we can make it again and see if sugar affects it." Remus agreed and bared through it this week.

It was the day of the full moon and Remus was anxious as always. They were luckily able to use the shrieking shack still. Though Sirius always managed to get them out at some point during the night. Remus took the last bit of Wolfsbane there was left and hoped for the best. Even after five years of visiting Remus at the shack, Sirius had never seen him transform. At first he complained, but then stopped after he figured that it probably wasn't that great of a site to see and would probably break Remus' heart if Sirius saw. Sirius went on to do what he normally does while they are in canine form, it didn't seem to be much different but, Remus did seem to brush up against Sirius more than he usually does. Sirius was allowed to see Remus turn back into a human, but most of the time they were both asleep at that point since it was early morning when it happened.

Sirius woke up to Remus cuddling up to him for warmth. Sirius figured he probably wasn't the softest of dogs, but had a good amount of fluff. Sirius turned back into a human and gave Remus a hug. Remus slightly woke up and cuddled up to him even more. They both fell back asleep for a couple more hours.

When they woke up and left the shack Sirius asked how well the potion helped.

"It helped a lot actually, I felt the most in control I've ever been," Remus explained.

"Good! That is great!" Sirius was really happy for him. He could tell Remus was also happy about how things turned out. The potion was a bit pricey to make, but they bared through it because Remus needed it more than anything.

Remus had just finished his first semester finals. When he arrived home after the last one Sirius wasn't home. Remus didn't really care and made himself a sandwich. It did seem a bit quiet in the flat though, so he turned on the TV. After he finished his sandwich, he turned off the tv, because he was going to read and reading in the silence was the best feeling.

Remus finished a few chapters before Sirius came home. Sirius had a huge box with him. "What's that?" Remus asked.

"It's a brand new TV!" Sirius shouted. "I bought it for 1000 pounds. Muggles are so stupid, I can't believe you can buy stuff with a plastic card." Remus was impressed. Muggle stupidity though, he was not to impressed by. "Also," Sirius continued while un-boxing the TV. "I found out a way to get more channels. Muggles call it 'pirating.' All we have to do is stick our cord to this box thing and ta-da new channels." Before Remus could even comment on it, Sirius was out the door setting things up. Remus smiled to himself, it always felt good when Sirius was happy. To not get in his way Remus made them some tea so when Sirius was done they could have some and watch some of their new stations.

It took around an hour for Sirius to figure everything out, but he did it. "Alright let's see what we got," he said flipping through the channels. None really caught their attention until they hit the jackpot. A channel all about cooking things. It baffled both of them that muggles would just watch people cook for hours on end, but quickly did they discover the appeal. Watching it of course made them both hungry, so Remus cooked them up some pasta. He used some ideas from a show they had just watch to 'spice it up.'

They both enjoyed the pasta a lot. "I think I'm going to quit college," Remus spoke after they got their first plates.

"Oh why?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know." Remus spun his pasta while thinking. "It isn't fun. Plus I don't care about a better job, I mean those plastic cards really do pay for all of our muggle expensive. Maybe I could find some wizard job. I could work as a teacher at Hogwarts," Remus joked.

"You'd make a great teacher!" Sirius exclaimed. "Good ol' Dumbledore would hire you in a heart beat!"

Remus chuckled, "I wouldn't put them all at a risk like that. I already spent my time dealing with that."

"I'll come and teach with you, like a vice-teacher."

"I don't think that's an option."

"Probably not, plus I highly doubt Dumbledore wants me running around that school again."

They both laughed and continued eating. Sirius got up to get seconds and Remus followed after. "Can I asked you something weird?" Sirius imposed.

"I don't care," Remus responded scooping up more pasta on to his plate.

Sirius waited until Remus sat down to start talking again. "Alright," Sirius started, but seemed to have trouble finishing. "Would you want to get married sometime?" He asked as casually as he could.

Remus nearly choked on his food, but managed to play it off. "Uh wow." Remus didn't even know what to say. "Aren't you like, suppose to buy a ring? Propose at some romantic time?"

"I don't know, I thought the food channel was pretty romantic," Sirius said eye balling the TV. "You did moan over those steaks."

Remus felt his face blush in embarrassment. "I mean yeah, but," Remus trailed off. He picked back up fast, "But literally nothing. Of course Sirius. Of course I will marry you. I don't even have to think about it." Remus now could feel it going through his body. The excitement, happiness, and love for everything. He felt like he wasn't even real, like he was awestruck.

Sirius could see the gleam off of Remus and started to feel it himself. He didn't think Remus would say no, but he didn't really know how he'd react to a question like that. Sirius felt so good seeing Remus happy like that. He knew sooner or later he'd have to buy a ring, but he didn't need that right now. All he needed was a scrawny, happy werewolf boy.


End file.
